All Out War
by Saiyajin Blood
Summary: Androids rule Earth.A group of rebels try and take it back.When they try and find help,they discover a planet rebelling against Freeza.
1. Chapter 1

He ran as fast as he could, as fast as his short legs would let him, carrying a top secret disk in his hands. He continued to dodge the bullets that so eagerly wanted to spill his blood. The bullets owners, androids that chased him ever since he got the disk. He was nearing the exit point, a manhole that led to a sewer. He slid it open as fast as he could and jumped in, where he continued to run across sewage. He saw a small light which signified that he was nearing the end of the sewer of this building. He jumped out of the sewage and into the night.  
He signaled for the others that were making a distraction, which was the reason for the light when it was about 9:30 P.M., by fighting drones and blowing up portions of the fortress. One of them, who had three eyes, saw the signal and told the others. So with a few more blasts they took off as fast as they could go and hid in a nearby alley. They continued to run through the alley ways in hopes of escaping the patrol bots. After about two hours of running around alleys they got away, so they went out into the street and ran into the nearby forest, the only one left in existence on Earth. They got to their hideout at about midnight. "Great job Krillin," said the leader of the group, a tall, young man with short, spiky, black hair, and he was wearing a battered orange Gi, blue undershirt, and blue boots.

"Thanks Gohan," said the short, bald man, Krillin, who was dressed in the same attire as Gohan, as he put the disk on the table in the living room.

"Well lets all get a well deserved sleep," said Gohan. Everyone nodded and went to their shared rooms to sleep.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Gohan continued to look at the disk,still in the outfit he wore from yesterday,"Finally something that could turn the tide of this war." He sensed a power level coming, a smirk formed on his face,_"I know that power,"_ he thought. Then there was a knock at the door. Gohan got up and answered the door. There at the doorstep was a teenage boy with purple hair, a black shirt, a Capsule Corp. jacket that covered the shirt, blue jeans, and yellow boots.  
"Hey lil' bro," Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan," the teen said,he continued, "I got the disk player you wanted. It took me forever to find it."

"Great, Trunks, great," Gohan said, while atking the playerand ruffling up Trunks hair. Gohan then walked over to the table in the living room and put the disk player, which looked like a CD player, next to the top secret disk. The living room was made up of one couch, two small chairs, the table, a radio, and a broken T.V. Trunks walked into the house, shut the door, walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower, everyone should be up in about a hour or two," Gohan said and walked to the only bathroom."Hey Gohan," Trunks called. Gohan turned and asked "What is it?"

"Will this disk help us defeat the Androids?"

"I'm sure it will Trunks," Gohan answered and then walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

* * *

**This is my first story and sorry for making this chapter short. I do plan on making another chapter, which will be longer and explain things that happened in this chapter and more.**  
**Open to criticism.**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot): The following is a non profit FanFic. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Fuji T.V., and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

The doors slid open, to reveal a man who seemed to be in his late sixties. He was wearing a rusty gold colored shirt with black vertical stripes, a black undershirt, black pants, black boots with some gold color on them, and a hat with initials RR. This man was Dr. Gero, former leader of the Red Ribbon Army and now ruler of planet Earth. He approached a man, probably about the same age, in a grease, smoke covered lab coat, pants and shoes. The man turned towards Gero, his face also covered in grease and smoke.

"Good Morning Emperor Gero," the man said as loud as could. For other workers to hear.

"Good Morning Professor Briefs, is everything going as planned," Emperor Gero asked Prof. Briefs.

"Well, yes we are on schedule, but for the new androids I need the blueprints."

Emperor Gero then pulled out a disk from his shirt pocket. "Here it is," Gero stated with a sense of pride. "Those sorry Z Fighters tried to steal it last night. But I knew they were going to try that eventually, although with an old distraction trick I was not expecting. They must be losing their steam." Emperor Gero started to chuckle which turned into a maniacal laughter. Prof. Briefs started to get a bit nervous. "They actually thought they got the disk too HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Gero continued.

"No mean to be rude Emperor, but if you have the disk then… what disk did they get?" Prof. Briefs asked with a worrying tone. Prof. Briefs really wasn't worried about what disk they got, he was worried for the Z Fighters. He came to admire them because they had something he wish he had: bravery, courage, and strength.

"A little surprise," Gero said before he went into another fit of laughter. "Why are you still standing here? Get back to work!" Gero yelled as soon as he got control of his laughter. "Yes sir," Prof. Briefs said as he took the disk and put it into the computer. "Wait, Emperor Gero" Prof. Briefs called after Gero, "When can I see my family?"

"What are you talking about, your family is all around you," Gero started to laugh some more. Prof. Briefs' face turned downcast and he turned to look at the blueprints displayed on the computer screen.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Gohan let the warm water soak him. It had been a long fight last night and he swore they weren't as strong as they were before, but he decided to dismiss that. They were training every day maybe they were getting strong enough to take on the palace.

"_You don't become one from want, but from need."_

Gohan shook his head. There was rarely a time where Gohan could get peace, he always had memories pop up when everything was quiet and peaceful.

"_Be strong Gohan, no matter what be strong."_

"_I will dad. I will avenge you and everyone else that died under the reign of Gero," _Gohan thought.  
With that he got out of the shower and dried off. _"Time to see what's in that disk."_

**I know another short chapter, but I have school you know.**  
**I promise I will make a longer chapter that will show and explain the Z Warriors(Fighters).**

**Please review. Open to criticism**


End file.
